Magic Aptitude Test
A Magic Aptitude Test '''is a test that assesses an individual's ability to comprehend and apply their knowledge of magic in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series. The phrase is a catch-all used to describe a number of different assessments; specifics will be required when referring to an individual type of magic. Test structure The first part of the test, usually considered the easiest, normally consists of general knowledge questions asking the candidate to retrieve a certain piece of information. This is not always given in the text. The second part of the test asks the candidate to apply their knowledge to a specific situation, usually by asking them to "correct/complete the spell" or something similar to this. The third section of the test is like the second, but tougher, referred to as 'advanced application of knowledge' (perhaps the candidate has to decode a spell to reveal its meaning). The fourth section is notorious for being a laborious process, for it is the most difficult of all the sections. The average candidate is unable to answer the questions in the fourth stage of the test, as it measures the way in which the candidate themselves ''thinks ''(for instance, some arcane magic tests require lateral thinking). The fifth section is a writing task, which suits some, but is oftentimes no easier than the fourth. Most tests end with this section, after around 1-1.5 hours' worth of writing. Scoring system The candidate usually does not receive their score; they are simply informed whether they passed or not. For this reason, the MAT scores (referred to as '''magic intelligence quotient) of specific characters is estimated. Estimations work because generally, the higher one's MAT score, the more proficient they are at controlling spells. The scoring system ranks candidates based on MAT performance, taking into account the different sections they scored well/poorly in. These ranks are almost always used by schools of magic to decide which candidates to admit, and which class they will be assigned to. The ranks have five categories: ordinary, merited, ''differentiated'', advanced ''and ''exceptional, with ordinary representing a "passing" grade (e.g. a 'C') and exceptional representing a student of extraordinary calibre (e.g. even higher than an A). The categories are a generalisation; each test will use its own scores. 'On the Magic Aptitude Test '(1,080 points total) Exceptional: ''1,026 ''Advanced: 864 Differentiated: 756 Ordinary: 648 Unclassified: ''0 ''Note that on most tests, anything less than 80% is considered useless. Trivia *The MATs are based on real-life aptitude tests, such as the UKCAT and BMAT, which assess potential medical students. **MATs would be a lot harder than either of the two since they often involve a completely foreign language. *Because magic schools offer extremely limited placements (some classes, for instance, only admit 4-5) scoring an ordinary or even a merited ''may not be enough to qualify. *The benchmark for Magecrown Academy is 480. The average is 519. *Most MATs, after the Common Assessment Standards Act -1,146, have dropped the 'merited' category and now only work from ''ordinary, differentiated, advanced ''and ''exceptional. The 'merited' category was thought to be redundant. *The MAT is in many ways similar to an IQ test, as it involves abstract shapes and symbols that will confuse the average person. *Some people have criticised MATs for promoting 'elitism' even within an elitist circle (magic users), and for inflating the egos of the 0.3% who score exceptionals. *One may, if fortunate, be able to learn magic without a MAT, but it is increasingly difficult because such teachers are not afforded the protection of the authorities. Plus, it does not guarantee that the user will be able to use the spells they read (their 'aptitude' is what is important, not necessarily the desire to "throw fire at people"). **Following the ''Arcane Non-proliferation Treaty ''of -1,289, the authorities have been afforded new powers by the Council of Seven to infiltrate and shut down rogue magic schools, as well as prosecuting illegal teachers. **Illicit learning and teaching of magic also gives credence to the Nightwatch. Category:Customs of other races Category:Aeon of the Champion customs Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Smurf Manian's articles